


Why Angels Shouldn't Play Video Games

by ramsay_baggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsay_baggins/pseuds/ramsay_baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean introduces Cas to Tetris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Angels Shouldn't Play Video Games

Castiel sat on the corner of the bed looking contemplative as Dean and Sam worked on some books. He sighed.  
Dean gave Sam a look over the top of his book, then turned to look at Cas, “I thought angels didn't get bored, dude.”  
“I am not bored. I am merely... thinking,” came the monotonous reply.  
“Yeah, sure,” said Dean, putting down his book. “I don't wanna deal with some huffy angel all night.” He paused as Cas stared at him, a slight look of hurt on his face. “Right, I have an idea. Sam, get your laptop all set up.”  
It didn't take long for the computer to be up and running. Cas stood by Dean as he typed something into the browser's address bar. Cas narrowed his eyes to look.  
“What is Tetris?” he asked.  
Dean smiled, “The solution to boredom, my friend.”

 

It took a while of Dean explaining to rules for Cas to feel confident enough to play on his own, but once he was sure of himself the brothers were able to leave him alone while they got some research done. The occasional frustrated or joyful noise escaped Castiel's lips which slightly disturbed the Winchesters, they'd never known the angel to let his emotions slip. A hiss escaped Cas' lips. Dean looked worried.  
“Hey Cas, you ok there?”  
Cas was staring intently at the screen, hitting the arrow buttons on the keyboard, “I am fine. Do not distract me.”  
Dean smirked at Sam, obviously pleased he'd found something that captivated the angel. He was interested in such random human behaviours and activities, it was definitely hit and miss.

 

The hunt took all night, the Winchesters were stuck in the forest until after dawn, but in the end they managed to kill their quarry. When they got back to the motel room they barely registered the fact that Castiel was still in the room on Sam's laptop as they crashed into their respective beds. They woke up in the early evening.  
Dean groaned as he stretched, “Ohh man, I am so hungry.”  
He leant across to Sam and shook him awake, “Come on man, let's go get something to eat.”  
Sam rubbed his eyes and walked to the shower.  
“You want us to grab you something, Cas?” asked Dean as the brothers were getting ready to leave.  
“I don't eat,” replied Cas, still staring at the screen.

 

The brothers took their time eating their 'breakfast' and discussing the hunt from the night before.  
“You don't think Cas was online all night, do you?” Dean asked Sam.  
“I dunno, do angels even sleep? I don't wanna know what he might have found,” came the reply.

 

As they walked back into the motel room, over forty-eight hours after introducing Castiel to the laptop. Dean walked over to the angel.  
“Hey Cas, what ya doing?”  
“I must beat my high score. Do not distract me,” came the short reply.  
Dean looked at the computer screen. He's still playing Tetris?! Dean thought. He could barely see the movement of the pieces, yet Cas seemed to be on top of things. His score was in the multi-millions. Holy crap!  
“My score was much higher yesterday. I do not understand why I cannot replicate that performance.”  
“Cas, do you even sleep?!” he asked with amazement.  
“No. I am an angel. I have no need for sleep,” he quickly looked at Dean like he was a puppy tugging at his trouser leg. When he looked back the screen displayed two words: GAME OVER. Castiel stood up abruptly, causing Dean to take a step back.  
“You do know it doesn't have an end, right?” Dean said warily.  
“You should not have introduced me to Tetris,” Castiel said with what could possibly be the most venomous look Dean had ever seen, before he disappeared.  
“Sam, remind me never to let Cas play on your laptop again.”


End file.
